


Jurassic World - Raptordyne Regime

by ryuchanwings



Category: Dino Squad, Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Also Raptors, And fantasy shenanagins, Because I like Paranormal stuff, Being evolved can suck, But I have to write it or I will explode, Could have multiple endings, Could have multiple ships, Female Raptors, I am ashamed of the ideas I have so far, I bet he was the one who tried to hire that guy to steal the Embryos in the first movie, I cannot tell you how much this has bugged me, I have been thinking of this crossover since I saw Jurassic World the first time, I have no idea where this is going to go, I mean how can Voctor Veloci not want his claws all over this, Other, Post-Jurassic World, Thank you Hollywood for misinformation, UTAHRAPTORS are the ones two meters long, Utahraptors, VELOCIRAPTORS are two FEET tall, Victor finds that some Dinos are better than others, Weird Spiritualism, What happens after the events of Jurassic World, seriously, total crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuchanwings/pseuds/ryuchanwings
Summary: After Masrani's death and the latest Fiasco at the Dinosaur zoo, a new force appears.  One Victor Veloci, owner of Raptordyne Incorporated and renowned animal lover and all around great guy.What no one knows is that Victor Veloci is actually one of two Utahraptors who have been alive for Millions of years, weathering the transformation of the Earth and re-emerging to a world coming under Human rule.Victor believes that humans don't deserve this position.  He longs for more of his kind...  And InGen is just too good to be true, in his quest to populate the world with Dinosaurs once again.Blocked in his many attempts to steal information or buy out the company in the past, he is now in a perfect situation; Masrati is dead, and InGen... and the islands... will finally be his.Will the Dino Squad get in his way again?  Or will Veloci finally be able to return the Earth to the rule of it's 'Original Intelligent Inhabitants'?  Maybe something completely unforseen will happen?Please read to find out in Jurassic World- Raptordyne Regime





	1. Author's Rambles and the Beginning

Okay, so. When I was a wee preteen-slash-teenager, long before my mind went down the pervy perv route it has, I liked a show called Dino Squad. I loved Raptors, especially Utahraptors, as my favorite dinosaurs, so seeing both a good one and a bad one was cool. It's like having a good dragon and a bad dragon, which are my all time favorite beings. 

In any case, long before that, I had watched the Jurassic Park movies. I loved Raptors, and even therorized what the world would be like had the cataclysmic event not happened. Would Raptors have evolved into the dominant species on the planet? What would their society have been like? Their culture? What animals would they have eliminated?

Funnily enough, I didn't actually consider this crossover until I watched Jurassic World. I don't know why the hell I didn't, but now, it seems too perfect to leave alone. I'll try to bring Owen into it, I mean, he's the Raptor Alpha, but maybe he doesn't even want to go back to that Island. It was pretty traumatic, after all. 

This story will be fairly rambly and all over the place, as I'm still not sure who I want to 'Win' in the end. I am taking suggestions. I'm also considering having a new race of dino-people bloom across the world, who the heck knows at this point. I'm re-watching a few things before I write the first official chapter, I just wanted to get the idea out there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you're a man who works directly for Victor Veloci, there are a few things you get used to right away. One, the boss is a raptor. Not a bird of prey, but an actual Utahraptor, about two meters tall, with lots of sharp teeth and claws. He didn't always look like it of course, he was some sort of super-evolved raptor that could change shape into that of a fairly attractive human male. But he preferred to eat his steaks by the platterful and while he was in scaly form, so that's what counted. Two; Try your best not to piss off the boss. Even if you were in his inner circle, and therefore injected with dino DNA yourself, you were still only just above a lowly human and he wouldn't hesitate to take a chunk out of you if he thought it would be an effective disciplinary action... or he was just pissed and hangry. Third, was that lately the boss was in an almost perpetual state of annoyance, most of this stemming from his need to see the world returned to dinosaur rule, and how his plans kept on getting thwarted somehow by the 'Perfect' dinosaurs he was so entranced with. 

Someone once tried to be helpful in reccomending that he buy out InGen. The poor idiot should have known better. Of COURSE Victor had tried to buy his way into InGen! It was perfect! Even before the nano-technology that made transmitting his primordial ooze was perfected, he'd dreamed of what he could do even with incomplete dino DNA. But for some reason, that Hammond guy wouldn't let him anywhere near the team, and had some pretty excellent security keeping him from the science for it. Billionare or not, he couldn't bully or buy out InGen, not even after Hammond's death, when Masrati took over. That was a rather dark day for anyone within slashing distance. 

Who would have guessed that this time would go any differently?

Steve had survived some of the worst of his boss's tantrums. However... This, he decided, was way, WAY creepier. 

Victor Veloci was SMILING. And chuckling. For longer than an hour. He was in a GOOD MOOD.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Joanne Moynihan was NOT having anything even remotely resembling a good day. In fact, it could be said that she was having something akin to a panic attack as she watched the news story on channel five, the loud sound of her mug shattering as it hit the floor at her feet drawing the attention of the one dog and three young adults currently in the Lighthouse. 

Rump was the first to arrive, the Bull Terrier galloping into the room on his short, strong bowed legs, barking in an anxious manner as he was followed by Max, Fiona and Buzz. 

"What is it, Ms. M?" The boy with the green spiky ridge of hair asked, walking over to look at the screen. 

"Oh, no." The redheaded girl murmured, watching the reporter talking to a man with long black hair, streaked with scarlet, with a charming smile, golden-brown eyes, dark skin, and a very handsome build. The caption below said, "IN WAKE OF MOST RECENT JURASSIC WORLD DISASTER, INGEN BOUGHT OUT BY ANIMAL-LOVING PHILANTHROPIST VICTOR VELOCI."

"So, I've heard that you've been fascinated by dinosaurs for quite some time, Mr. Veloci. Did you want to be an archaeologist growing up?" 

The man chuckled. "Actually, Karen- May I call you Karen? When I was a young man, I owned an entire set of Schleich Dinosaur figurines, as well as the original Jurassic Park ones."

"My! That seems like... well, quite the collection." She laughed along with him. "So, I take it, rather than a dinosaur researcher, you wanted to be a dinosaur? I think that's kind of cute, sir, and I think our viewers will appreciate this as well. Getting to know the elusive Victor a little better."

His smile, while no doubt charming, merely seemed sinister to the four watching the broadcast in the lighthouse. "Karen, I feel that Dinosaurs definitely have a place in this world. I'm going to see to it that they do. Why, who knows, they might even outlast the human race!"

Both he and the reporter laughed, she obviously thought of it as a joke, but a sick twist ran through the guts of the members of the Dino Squad.

"What are we going to do?" Max murmured.


End file.
